The Morning Star
by Koijima
Summary: Minako races against the sun towards the Three Lights apartment the morning of their departure.


_... ku no princess_

_kotaete, answer for me_

Her eyelids drifted apart reavealing her watery blue eyes. The peaking morning star's orange rays, beaming from her open window, warmed her face.

_imasugu, answer for me_

She slowly lifted her head from the desk, rubbing her face. Strands of her loose golden hair fell over her shoulder as she cursed herself for falling asleep at her desk again. Why was she still in her school uniform?

_kotaete, answer for me_

She gazed at her wristwatch lazily and within a few seconds, she panicked.

_yasashiku, answer for me_

The white feline, who had been slumbering peacefully on the windowsill, woke up in alert at the sounds she made as she raised from her seat. He raised his head in surprise as he didn't see a sign of her in the room. Horns blaring softly from the small radio at the desk caught his attention.

Aino Minako pushed her way up the hill, her deep-blue skirt swooshing to each side of her as she ran. She surely wasn't a morning person, but she was in a race. She was racing against the sun. She hoped the sound of the light pounding of her feet to the pavement distracted her mind from drifting, but...

Yesterday, she had died. She told herself it shouldn't be a big deal since it wasn't the first time. She had died once again in her duties of a senshi. Each time, there was this darkness... this darkness she feared. The darkness she felt even when drawing each breath. The lonliness... But this time as she died, a heartbeat echoed in the darkness. It shouldn't be her own heartbeat as she was dead. Maybe she wasn't alone this time? This death wasn't as fearful as the others, she told herself.

Her thoughts hid themselves as the doors of an apartment building opened for Minako. She had been here plenty of times while sneaking in, but this time it felt different to her. She flashed a warm good morning smile to the front desk, slipping her way pass to one of the many elevator doors. She waited patiently, watching the numbers above the elevator fall to one. The door to the elevator slowly revealed Seiya Kou, one of the idols of the Three Lights.

"Seiya-kun?"

"Minako-chan?"

They blinked at each other for a few seconds and a small laugh was shared between them and good mornings were exchanged.

"I'm going for a morning jog," Seiya told Minako while walking pass her, "Yaten is up."

Minako, her cheeks a light pink, turned her head to find Seiya gone. She wondered to herself... She stood alone in the fancy elevator, wondering if Seiya knew. What if he saw deep into her heart... Minako shut her eyes and luahged a little to herself... _Masaka._

Before she knew it, she was on the designated floor and her heart began pounding out of control. Each footstep she made upon the carpet towards the Three Lights' apartment were incredibly loud it her. She stood infront of the door and lifted her hand to knock, but drew her hand down in fear. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath for confidence. She began to lightly tap her fist onto the door.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," greeted a warm voice.

Minako nearly jumped out of her skin as the tallest Light, Taiki Kou, stood instead of the door. Taiki sweatdropped as she continued to knock on him. Behind him was smiling Princess Kakyuu.

"Taiki-san, ohayooou!" Minako smiled brightly, reverting quickly into her normal self.

Taiki smiled as well, "Aino-san... it's nice to see you."

Minako sweatdrops to herself as she locked eyes with Kakyuu. She blushed to herself noticing that she haven't greeted her. Minako bowed awkwardly to Kakyuu, "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Venus-san... no need to be formal," Kakyuu told her, "As we are in debt to the senshi of Earth and Sailor Moon."

"Hai," Taiki agreed.

Minako stood up, scratching her scalp, "It was truely Usagi who have saved us all... I can't take any of the credit."

"Ah, but it was you who have helped protect my dear starlights. I am truely grateful..." and with that, Kakyuu bows gracefully to Minako, taking her hands and placing a small butterfly kiss at her knuckles.

Minako blushed slightly at the gesture, feeling warm on the inside. Kakyuu stands with a warm smile and Taiki says, "Yaten is out on the balcony."

Minako nods slowly and heads over to the balcony doors while Taiki and Kakyuu disappears into the apartment. The silver-haired Light was surely on the balcony with his back facing her, sitting in a stool infront of a canvas. Minako stood there for a second and took a deep breath. She slid back the glass door to the balcony, and took a step towards Yaten. Just about she was going to let out a big greeting...

"I know you're behind me, Minako-chan..." Yaten monotoned.

Minako facefaults and Yaten turns to her, his green eyes reflecting the warm orange shine. Minako lifts herself up, laughing nervously, "Ohayo, Yaten-kun..."

Suddenly, Minako's eyes shifted towards Yaten's chest. After a few seconds, Minako blushes. When Yaten realized what she was staring at, he become aggravated. Minako began to babble and point.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" she let out in a huge shout, which echoed throughout Tokyo.

Inside, Taiki and Kakyuu sweatdropped.

Taiki sighed, "I think she have found out."

Kakyuu nodded.

Yaten blushes a bright red as Minako pokes the rounded mounds of flesh at her chest. Yaten smacks her hand and covered her already clothed breasts with her tiny sweater, "Breasts! You have them, too, you know!"

"Nani... dono... " Minako twiddled her fingers, a bright blush still evident on her face.

"Our male forms were only disguises... since there are no more Three Lights and we have our princess, there's no point in going around as a male. No more Taiki. No more Seiya. No more Yaten."

Minako lowers her eyes to the ground, becoming depressed. Today, the starlights were leaving for their own planet. She shook the the thought and took a glance at the canvas before Yaten.

"Ooo! I didn't know you paint!" She beamed.

Her eyes glazed over at the unique beauty of the also finished painting. The colors lushed together, creating a warm atmosphere of belonging... a feeling that Minako only had a sense of in darkness.

"What is it?" she asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Yaten answered proudly, "Home."

"It's beautiful..." Minako whispered.

More silence between them... The sun was rising beautifully and they both watched it quietly. Minako planned to romantically watch the sunrise with Yaten, but this was good enough for her.

"Eh... it was dark, wasn't it?" Yaten asks softly, breaking her peaceful thoughts.

Minako raised her head and stared at the back of Yaten's head with questioning eyes.

"Death..."

A sharp pain rushed through Minako, but she quickly put up a mask of cheerfulness.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't the first time for me!" Minako laughs awkwardly, "No big deal, really."

"Hmph..."

Minako took that Yaten didn't like her answer.

"I don't believe you..."

"Huh?"

Yaten finally turns to her, eyes filled with mixed with anger, confusion... sadness?

She asked, "Why do you continue to lie to yourself, Minako?"

Minako felt her world spinning as she felt sick at the pit of her stomach, "I don-"

Yaten shakes her head, as if putting up her mask as well, "It's none of my business really... you humans are strange."

A strange vibe made the air thick and Minako had trouble breathing... "I-i should get to school."

She was staring at the back of Yaten again, who hasn't said anything until Minako spun around to walk back into the apartment.

"You saved me..." Yaten spoke.

Minako stopped.

"Me..." her walls came down again.

Minako clenched a fist. She didn't want to face this so soon.

"Why?"

"I didn't..."

"You did!" Yaten shouted, turning to Minako with fury, finally standing, "Why did you jump in front of me and die!"

This time it was Yaten facing the back of Minako.

Minako cried, "It's my duty! Our duty as senshi to protect others..."

Her words faded as Yaten let them sink in. Minako quicky caught the tears before they slid down her face. Her answer was true, but somewhere deep down inside it was truely more than that. It hasn't surfaced to her, but it was there. Yaten saw a glimpse of the deeper truth as she yelled it out, but decided to say nothing more about the subject.

Her heart nearly leaped from her chest as she felt arms wrapped around her frame. Yaten was hugging Minako and Minako was confused. She blushed at the warmth. This was totally out of character for Yaten... the warmth she felt escaped before she could embrace it.

"You said you were heading to school, neh?" Yaten couldn't look Minako in the eye.

Minako nodded slowly, still confused of what just happened, "Hai..."

Finally, Yaten caught eyes with Minako and smiled softly, "You're late."

And with that, Minako looked at her watch and panicked. "You're right! Je ne, Yaten-ku- er... Yaten-chan!"

She was out the door in a dust cloud and within seconds, she was running along the sidewalk. Yaten watched the golden tresses of the girl fly behind her from the balcony. She shakes her head with a sweatdrop as Minako trips onto her face.

- - -

Blah... a quick one-shot between Minako and Yaten the morning of the Starlights' departure from Earth. Review! = D


End file.
